Mischa Andreyeva
|birth= 1983/12/15 |death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian |gender= Female |height= 173 CM |hair= Dark |eyes= Brown |skin= White |hidec= |family= Nina Andreyeva Igor Andreyev |affiliation=The Irish Mob Holodnaya noch' The Russian Mob Yakuza |hideg= |businesses=Student Licensed doctor |vehicles=-07 Huntley }} Mischa Alicja Andreyeva was born to Nina and Igor Andreyeva. She graduated in Russia and continued her studies in the US. In present days she is a citizen who has become economically independent. After a series of events between Andreyeva and the criminal underworld in Los Santos. She has made herself known as a tough and active mob spouse. Now living under the alias Alicja Dragovicha. Having a total of five confirmed relationships with major crimes figures in Los Santos, SA. A young Andreyeva graduated in Russia and continued her studies in the US in the beginning of 2001. Just before customs and immigration became stricter with the . Andreyeva rented a small apartment in the eastern-european enclave known as . A district locally known for the mafia's iron grip and violence. She remained relatively unnoticed for almost nine years in the neighborhood. Until she met one peculiar man. Artyom Baikov Nine years later in 2010, a Little Moscow native stumbled across Andreyeva. His name was Artyom Baikov, but he was better known as Smiley. Because of his . He was a good man with bad friends. He was involved with the street-gang Holodnaya Noch', a branch out of the Russian mafia. Andreyeva and Baikov began a relationship after practically living together for a month. Meanwhile he was a loving man in the household, he made a name for himself outside for the mob. This changed him. A few weeks passed and he was introduced into the inner-circle of the organization. He began to hang out with the boss' bastard son Misha Chenkov. After a series of violent events between Andreyeva and Baikov's associate Chenkov their relationship ended. Andreyeva moved out of Little Moscow and moved to , or better known as the Four Points. Baikov lived a miserable life after Andreyeva left. His life was filled with violence, tragic and ultimately his death. She completed her studies and was employed with All Saints general Hospital as an intern physician. Anthony Caruso In the next month, Andreyeva would be introduced into the home of a criminal mastermind. She was given an appetizer of the underworld and the life of a wife. It was at a local club in downtown LS where she met with Anthony Caruso. The two stumbled across each other and the man believed to have met the life of his life. Later in the morning when the club closed down Andreyeva invited Caruso to "her spot" in Little Moscow. A romantic set with a view of the sea and the night stars. He managed to keep her in the dark about his connections with the mob for a few weeks. Until she was kidnapped by a small crew. The purpose of the abduction was to blackmail Caruso. Andreyeva was held in a remote warehouse in East Los Santos for two days. Under this time she was tortured with knives, permanently scarring the unmarked woman. In the end Caruso paid for her release and life. The crew then dumped her outside the warehouse wrapped in only a blood stained white rag. Police was notified by Caruso himself but nobody was ever held responsible for the kidnapping and torture of Andreyeva. It was at this point that she began using narcotics to distort reality. To handle the trauma. Caruso felt a need to tell Andreyeva about his criminal activities and explain why she was targeted. Andreyeva accepted the fact that he was involved with the Italian mafia. In the recovery room of the All Saints General Hospital, he proposed to her. Upon the acceptance of the proposal, Caruso presented Andreyeva with a stunning antique diamond ring that his mother, Camilla Caruso had given him before leaving his home town New Jersey. The two lived together for a few years. Their marriage stayed solid, but as Caruso's life began to fall apart and was facing charges for drug- and arms distribution, the two drifted apart and their once flourishing love interests disappeared. Andreyeva left him. Returning to Little Moscow Little Moscow was for a short period of time a safer place. Since the Holodnaya Noch' had disbanded due to internal disputes. Baikov and Chenkov were both dead. She didn't have to worry about them ever again. So she moved back into her old apartment. Michael Noonan A year passed by before Andreyeva would meet her next lover. In the beginning of 2012 she did. It was at the Systema gym. A hangout spot for the toughest men in the neighborhood. That she met him, the feared Irish mob boss Michael Noonan. He made a move at her, flirting and teasing. She let him into his life. Giving away her number. For the following weeks she was pulled deeper and deeper into the criminal underworld again. The two grew very fond of each other. But since a thousand years ago history repeats itself. Another few weeks passed by and their relationship faced a hard trial, like Baikov and Caruso. Andreyeva used cocaine more often, behind his back. Meanwhile he did the same. Their masks began to crack and eventually he hit her in his drug induced state of mind. Reminding her about his true nature. Noonan was during this week teased repeatedly by a young neighborhood girl. He cheated on her. Only hours after his ultimate betrayal she found out and decided to give up on Noonan. Andreyeva left him. Noonan lived the life of an Irish mob boss and ultimately faced his death a month later. George Sacchetti Nothing of significance happened for the rest of February. The city had seen too much bloodshed. Peace settled all across Los Santos for a short period of time. Recovering, just like Andreyeva. She spent her time slowly mending her broken heart, with her precious cocaine and solitude. Four months passed and in July, Andreyeva met George Sacchetti. A man who would become the very angel on her shoulder. He came to know her as Mischa Andreyeva and not as Alicja Dragovicha, her secondary identity. The two met each other in Spasibar, Little Moscow. Their timing could not have been better. Sacchetti had been tasked to dispose of a body. Traumatized from that moment on, he tried to settle his nerves and drink his sorrow away. Andreyeva shoved some interest in the man, because he reminded her of her time with Anthony Caruso. Someone to take care of. The two had a few drinks and exchanged phone numbers before the man left. Sacchetti did not call Andreyeva for a few days. Little Tokyo Akira Sakura and George Sacchetti During these days Andreyeva went to a job interview down in Little Tokyo. For a job as a waitress down at the local sushi bar. She stumbled across the multimillionaire, playboy and mafia boss Akira Sakura. She clumsily approached the man and began a conversation. Their chemistry was perfect and before she knew it. She was employed, proffesionally and personally by Sakura himself. She became economically independent. The two indulged into the good life. Cocaine, alcohol and a wild sex life became their regular day. Only a few days later Sacchetti was fully inducted into the criminal underworld as a made man. The two celebrated their fortune at "her spot", where she had brought Anthony Caruso years before. Sacchetti was still distraught from discarding of the body and Andreyeva managed to ease his burden. He confirmed her suspicions about his involvement with the underworld among many other things. Despite his involvement, he served as the good angel on her shoulder and Sakura the devil. Weeks passed on and Sacchetti began to take care of Andreyeva more or less. He set her up with an apartment down metropolitan city and supported her weak efforts of getting clean from the cocaine. While simultaneously Sakura re-supplied her with cocaine and pulled her deeper down the road. Richman Akira Sakura The balance of the scale was good until Sacchetti got shot by the trigger-hapy LSPD. The man had brandished a handgun in public. With these news Andreyeva plunged herself deep into a mindless self indulgence. Growing careless and depressed. Despite her mental health she moved in with Akira Sakura up in the Richman hills of LS. Category:Character Category:Women Category:Russians